1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recycling waste plastics, in particular with respect to a refining apparatus and a refining method for recycling waste plastics.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology and progress of civilization, people reply more and more on products of petrochemical industry, such as plastic product and gasoline and so on. However, as the amount of the petroleum crude oil used in the petrochemical industry has been declining as people's excessive dependence; recently, countries over the world have been developing the economy while engaging in how to reduce the usage of the petroleum crude oil.
In addition, people also have to process the waste plastics generated by the used plastic products, and if the waste plastics are buried, the plastic, which is difficult to decompose is not easy to decay, and it also destroys the soil environment. Consequently, the waste landfill will inevitably cause severe environmental problem. With the gradual increase of environmental protection consciousness, countries over the world will dedicate to the development of environmental industry and substantially commercialize the application to the environmental process. However, the problem is that the current technology still cannot refine the recycling waste plastics as the renewable oil of high purity by using the limited resource effectively.